Kupas Tuntas Kelas 1-04!
by WALLwallwall ShiRoseMaria
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang agak kacau. tentu saja, ini tentang para siswa siswi kelas 1-04. Jadi? Berkenan melihat sebentar?


**Kupas Tuntas Kelas 1-04!**

A/N: Warning bertebaran! Ada straight, hints sho-ai maupun shoujo-ai, OoC, gaje, dan agak aneh dalam tata bahasanya. Oke, sudah mengerti? Intinya, kalian hanya akan menemui kekacauan saja di sini.

Jadi, berminat? Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**Siapa orang yang paling ingin kau beri tumpangan saat pulang sekolah**?

Ketika pertanyaan itu dilempar ke arah Jean Kirschtein, pemuda itu secara cepat dan tepat mengucapkan nama seorang gadis berwajah oriental yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya. "Mikasa, dong!"

Yang langsung disahuti dengan nada dingin oleh si pemilik nama. "Maaf, tapi aku tak pernah suka digonceng."

Semua, yang mendengarkan jawaban gadis itu, segera melempar pandang pada keberadaan pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sedang sibuk menyalin buku. Eren mendongak, dan langsung menekuk alisnya heran ketika melihat berpasang-pasang mata sibuk melemparinya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Yah, bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kedua orang itu selalu berangkat bersama dengan satu sepeda.

"Apa? Mikasa yang memaksa, kok!"

Kehadiran Levi, sang guru Matematika yang dikenal agak ketat dalam mata pelajarannya segera membungkam mulut-mulut yang hendak mengajukan banding-protes ataupun celaan pada yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Siapa yang paling baik dalam bidang olahraga?

"Mikasaaa!" jawab anak sekelas kompak, minus si pemilik nama dan Annie Leonheart, yang kini sedang sibuk menelungkupkan wajah di lipatan tangan untuk tidur.

"Bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan Annie yang pemegang sabuk hitam, lho!" seru Connie dengan semangat.

"Dan juga membuat rantai sepedaku sampai putus karena saking cepatnya ia memakainya." sambung Armin sembari tertawa datar. Yah, saat itu untuk mengejar pencopet, sih. Jadi pemuda itu maklum saja.

"Juga meretakkan tembok kelas saat sedang memaku untuk meletakan pigura foto anak sekelas." komentar Reiner si ketua kelas agak tak rela.

"Pernah lihat otot perutnya? Itu gila!"

"Atau apa kalian masih ingat ketika Mikasa masuk ke dalam danau waktu kita kemah waktu itu? Padahal masih musim semi, lho. Tapi ia sama sekali tak sakit!"

Seluruh komentar berlebihan itu, tak terlalu ditanggapi oleh Mikasa sendiri. Malah ia lebih fokus pada Eren. Yang entah kenapa semakin lama tampak semakin tertekan entah oleh apa.

Jawabannya, oleh pernyataan-pernyataan anak-anak tadi.

Kalian tahu kenapa Mikasa sampai begitu serius saat menghadapi Annie hingga bisa menang? Karena sebelum itu, gadis Rusia itu berhasil membanting tubuh Eren saat latihan tanding. Atau mengejar pencopet hanya karena selembar foto Eren ketika umur 5 tahun di dalam dompetnya. Meretakkan tembok kelas untuk mengancam (secara tak langsung) Jean yang sedang mempiting lehernya-padahal dalam konteks bercanda lho, waktu itu. Dan soal kolam renang, adalah untuk menyelamatkannya yang tak sengaja terdorong oleh anak-anak.

Jadi selagi nama Mikasa dielu-elukan, sebenarnya secara tak langsung mereka juga menjatuhkan harga diri Eren saat itu juga.

Duh, malangnya...

* * *

**Pendapatmu mengenai anak laki-laki sekelas?**

Mikasa cuma mendengus sebal, ketika berberapa foto anak laki-laki sekelas yang sedang bertelanjang dada disondorkan di mejanya. Ketika ia menanyai alasannya, kata si pirang mungil gadis itu harus memberi komentar pada satu-persatu foto itu.

Pertama, Reiner.

"Bara."

Bertholdt.

"Tinggi, aku benci harus mendongak." Tanpa sengaja Annie mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jean?

"Proporsional, wajah juga oke. Dia yang sempurna." Ujar gadis itu, yang sayangnya diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu tampak bosan. Jean tetap tak punya harapan.

Kemudian, Armin.

"See? Bukan perempuan, kan?"

Mikasa, itu bukan sebuah bentuk komentar, lho. Tapi sudahlah, mari lanjutkan.

Ketika sampai pada giliran foto Eren, mendadak reaksi gadis itu menakutkan. Matanya melotot, sedangkan telapak tangan kananya menutupi hidung sembari tangan kiri memegangi lembaran foto itu dengar agak bergetar. Mau tahu yang lebih 'sesuatu' lagi? Ada tetesan darah yang mengalir di sela telapak tangan kanannya. Mikasa mimisan.

"J-jadi? Menurutmu?" tanya Christa ragu-ragu sembari menarik foto-foto yang lain, mencegah agar tak terkena tetesan darah milik Mikasa.

Si gadis berwajah oriental itu malah mendongak tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Y-yang paling keren. Menurutmu, M-mikasa. S-siapa?"

Si gadis menatap foto saudaranya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab dengan yakin. "Jean."

"Bu-bukan Eren?"

Si gadis tetap bersikukuh. Menggeleng dengan amat yaki. Sekalipun mimisan, jantung berdebar-debar, dan juga tubuh gemetar, pantang baginya untuk berucap secara subjektif.

Objektif itu utama. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, ingatkan ia untuk meminta foto Eren lagi pada Christa. Yang ini tentu akan ia simpan baik-baik. Persetan apa gadis pirang itu mau memberikannya atau tidak.

* * *

**Be-ne-fit.**

Kata itu sudah menjelaskan hubungan-hubungan yang terjadi di kelas mereka. Antara Reiner dan Berthold ("Astaga, kami cuma sahabat!"), sir Levi dan Eren (si pemuda brunette melirik takut-takut pada sosok seorang guru yang tampak sedang mengecek buku tugasnya), ataupun Christa dan Ymir ("Aku cinta padamu!" "Ahaha, iya.. Iya...").

Mikasa dengan Eren? Itu induk semang dan benalunya. Entahlah mana yang jadi induk semang-benalunya, presepsi tergantung masing-masing tokoh. ("Kau baca sendiri, kan?! Sudah kubilang jauhi aku!")

Mmm? Jean dan Marco? ("Hoi! Yakin kalian bukan pasangan h***?" "Kau terlalu frontal, Connie!")

Kalau...

Jean dan Eren?

"Aku pernah melihat mereka tindih-tindihan-dalam konteks berkelahi- di ruang UKS!"

"Ap- Kampret kau, botak! M-mikasa! Jangan percaya! Jangan per- AAAAA!"

Kemudian, kisah pun ditutup oleh jerit kesakitan seorang Jean Kirschtein. Sekian.

(Drabble selanjutnya, woi!)

Ouh, sang sutradara marah. Agaknya syuting di kelas 1-04 akan terus dilanjutkan. Baiklah...

* * *

**Tips dari Jean (SPECIALLLL!):**

* Jangan pernah memakai gel beraroma buah buahan ataupun aroma makanan apapun. Atau ketika kau sedang menoleh, maka kau akan menyadari kehadiran seorang stalker dengan sepasang mata merah menakutkan. Kecuali kau memang diam-diam jatuh hati pada gadis bernama Sasha Braun. Maka tips ini boleh kau lewati.

* Jangan pernah memberi Mikasa karcis bioskop sebagai kedok kencan terselubung. Karena apa? Yang suka menonton film adalah saudara angkatnya. Bisa-bisa, ketika kau sedang curi-curi kesempatan untuk bergenggaman tangan di keremangan bioskop, yang ada kau malah dapat lirikan super yahud dari sepasang iris hijau. Sialan! Kenapa karcisnya malah diberikan Mikasa pada si bocah kurang asem ini?! Kenapa?! (Itu kesialanmu saja, Jean.)

* Ketiga, nama Jepang Armin itu sulit diucapkan. Anehnya, si Eren kenapa bisa amat lancar mengucapkannya,ya? Kalau Mikasa sih wajar. Ia memang masih memilik darah Asia. Tapi-Argh! Baik! Ini memang bukan tips! Iya! Jangan pukul lagi!

* Selanjutnya, jangan pernah bertengkar dengan mendekatkan wajah ke lawan ketika di sekelilingmu ada sir Shardis. Mau tahu alasannya? Karena hal itulah bibirnya sempat berkonfrontasi dengan bibir Eren! Aaaarrrgghh! (A/N: Kurang mengerti? Pernah mendengar ini? "Now, kiss!" Bayangkan saja kepala Jean dan Eren didorong oleh tangan Shardis, dan hingga... Bergitulah XD)

* Armin itu tidak polos, oke? Jadi jangan acuhkan ketika ia menyondorkan padamu sebuah buku-tampak-seperti-komik. Itu doujinshi! Demi apapun! Cowok dengan cowok! Dan apa kalian pernah melihat salah satu novel di tasnya? Berlabel "Human Anatomy" tapi isinya... Well.. Jean sendiri ketagihan, sih. Tambahan dari Armin: "Hum? Apa? Itu memang karya sastra tingkat tinggi, kok. Selain adegannya ditulis dengan begitu detail, pemilihan bahasanya juga tak sembarangan. Banyak istilah kedokteran dipakai di sana." ("Oh, pantas nilai biologimu mendadak bagus, Jean." kata salah satu siswa dengan pandangan menyelidik)

(Cut! Durasi! Durasi!)

Well, Jean. Sutradaranya sudah bilang stop, lho.

"Tapi kita kan bahkan belum membahas mengenai guru-guru!" protes si pemuda Perancis tak terima.

(Ckk, berisik.)

Kamera pun dimatikan, dan bel pulang pun berbunyi pertanda para murid untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

(Kau tahu? Itu Tadi bel masuk kelas, lho.)

Oh, kalau begitu narasinya salah. Bel masuk pertanda para murid untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Sekian.

.

.

.

"ASTAJIM?! NGGAK SEMPAT ISTIRAHAT DONG KITA?!" jerit anak sekelas massal minus beberapa orang karena pembawaan karakter yang memang mengharuskan untuk tetap tampil tenang.

* * *

Sekian! Iya, ada bonus porsi JeanErenya. Saya memang suka, sih... ^^ Dan masalah sutradara gaje yang nyelip itu... Ah, lupakan. Iya, agak kacau memang. Entah dari deskripsi, narasi, dialog yang tidak pada tempatnya... Hanya saja idenya berkata begitu. Aku tak tak tahu harus diapakan lagi... Maaf...

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca! Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau berbagi ide drabble, tidak? Kalau berkenan. Satu prompt sederhana cukup, kok. Karena pinginnya ini dibuat berchapter, hanya ide agak kurang memadai ^^"


End file.
